AsrielXPlayer : A cute story in the underground
by HaruTheFox
Summary: Hey, so here's my first story ! If you like it i might do a [-18] version ;) Enjoy, and sorry for the mistakes !


A little story of the Underground

Two years has passed now since I fell in the Underground, all seems different but still the same.

I was walking around, searching for something to do, but nothing taste like an adventure to me. Suddenly, i bump into something, or can I say somebody : " Hello kiddo, what are you doing ?", the voice sound familiar, and the face to, I respond happily "Oh Hello Sans, nothing much and you ?", the skeleton look at me, dust his jacket and said "You are not with Asriel ? You two are really close, it's strange to see you here without him.

-No since we don't have class today, Asriel is gardening with the King"

Sans shrug his shoulders ask me if I want to take a coffee with him, and talking about "stuffs", we walk to Grillby's exchanging some bad puns and order some coffee.

A long silence of thinking fall on us, I was thinking of Asriel, the strange sensation in my stomach give me a hot chill down my spine, my cheeks turned pink, and giggle embarrassed "Wow this place is on fire", I take down my jacket and my scarf, Sans just respond "Yeah, that's funny, anyways how about Asriel and you ?" All my face turned red I stuttered "Asriel... and... I... Oh... We are... Good friends... You know...". He cringe and give me an ironic look "Yeah of course, and what's up with the kiss ?".

An alarm rang in my head, how does he know?! The memories of that sweet kiss freeze the time running around me.

 _Asriel and I were walking away from school, talking about the last show of Mettaton : "Yeah Mettaton is so good ! I love his show ! You want to go with me for the next show ?... I... I have one place left..." the perfect white cheeks of Asriel turned pink, he pass his hand trough his hair. I was so happy, I always wanted to go to a Mettaton show, I jumped on him, tied my arms around his neck, and at the moment I wanted to kiss his cheek as an yes, he turned his head, surprised, and we kissed...His soft lips on mine..._

I turned my head, hiding my face "I don't know what you are talking about...", he stared at me, intensely, even more every seconds... I shout "Ok ok ! It was an accident !", he laugh "If you could see your face, that's funny !", I took a slip of my coffee. It was true that something was going on with me, everytime I was thinking about him I felt this strange things on my stomach, and my head became a really mess flashed by images of him, but I was quite sure he was just being nice with me, because I was his friend.

I hesitated to ask but at the moment I just open my mouth, Sans cut me "Before you ask kiddo, Love is not my specialty, you know, too lazy to love. But I'm sure you can ask Toriel, she can give you a tuToriel about how to seduce Asriel", I just respond "You know... I'm just his friend nothing much, I think since he regained his true form and tried to kill me... He always have this nice and sorry look... I have the feeling that he hang out with me so I can forgive him... But I already does...". A long silence fell on us once again, I sight "I don't know if a could talk to Toriel... I mean... she is her mother...

-No, go talk to her, she knows you and Asriel better than anyone else, Sans respond.

-Yes you are right... Thanks Sans, since Asriel is not home, I should go talk to her now"

Sans give me a friendly sign of good bye, I should hurry it's almost 4 PM.

When arrived at home, I opened the door, I smells Butter Scotch Pie, and I dashed trough the living room directly to the kitchen, Toriel was cooking as always, she turn and face me : "Oh, my child ! Are you hungry ?"

I take a deep breath, I'm not good to talk to people when I'm stressed, I hardly articulated "Mh... Yes... Toriel... Can I... Ask you something about... Asriel ?..." she giving me a slice of pie and said "Have you any trouble with him ?

-No no ! Of course not !, I respond immediately, it's just that... When I'm with him... I feel strange, my stomach is all like brbrbr, my heart is like domdomdom and my head is like a mess... I can not thing straight..."

She stare at me , mouth opened. Did I say something wrong ? It was a bad idea, I knew it !

Her face turned out as a smiley, full of joy face "Oh my child ! You are in love !", she takes my hand, she seems so happy "It's okay to be in love ! You have to confess your love for him !, the smile on her face turned a little bit more sad, he is always so worried that you don't forgive him... You know... He really likes you.."

Can't stand her look and I blush so hard, I surely looks like a tomato.

"I... I don't know how to told him...What if he reject me ?!

-It's going to be okay my child, trust me, he will never refuse your confession.

-I... I trust you..."

I was walking when I past in front of the royal garden, Asriel called me from far away, I went to meet him, he present me a flower crown and place it on my hair "It's for you, I made it my-self, I hopes..., he became more nervous, I hopes you like it...

-Yes, it so beautiful thank you so much !, I respond", we talked a little bit, about classes, Mettaton, flowers. I was so nervous, I felt a ball of stress inside my belly, tomorrow will be the perfect day to told him, and I hope he feel the same...

The next day, as always we were going home together, I was thinking of how to confess my love, lost in my troughs, I didn't hear Asriel ask me something, he stopped and ask me nervously "Are... Are you okay ? You seems... Unhappy...". I stopped too, and I take all the DETERMINATION I have, turn around to face him, a worrying expression was on his face, an awful expression of regrets and sadness that I knew too well, I take a deep breath and replied "Asriel...I have to tell you something, but... I'm afraid...

Are you afraid of me ?..., he looks almost horrified of him-self.

No no ! Don't get it wrong ! I'm not afraid of you, not at all... I'm nervous... Do you remember the time that you kissed me...?

I'm really sorry, it was an accident ! Please forgive me, he shouted

No... I... At... At this moment, I felt so... Good... I think... I think I love you Asriel... But it's okay if you don't feel the same"

I look at the ground, nervous, he stares at me, confused, mouth open like he has seen a ghost, but in one second he dashed towards me, and give me a kiss that I will never forget, a kiss that means everything, every words of the dictionary, and every "I love you" he could ever said.

The all world stopped around us while he captures me into his arms. Everything felt like a dream. He interrupted the kiss, and look into my eyes, deeply, like he was looking at my soul.

"Of course I love you ! More than anyone and anything, more than Butter Scotch Pie !" we laughed together, with that the all good awkwardness in our giggles, it's felt so good.

Days after, everything was so different but still the same, we were together all the time, like in love kids, pure love, pure innocence, it was like a dream for the two of us. Chating all the time, spending time in dates. Years past, the war between humans and monsters stopped, some of the monsters decided to go on the surface, Asriel and I moved on, and go to Armina (the royal capital of the land given to the monsters), and we all lived happily in a word where monsters and humans lived together.


End file.
